magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Reader
Reader was a member of The Devoted who became a double agent during Fragment Four. Personality Very little about Reader is known besides the fact she is female who joined The Devoted around 2006. Reader was a loyal follower of The Devoted's cause who became skeptical once she began to question their treatment of The Mountaineers. Although she does believe in the missing memories and Brandon Lachmann as a way to gain magical awareness, she feels that the Devoted have been infiltrated by another, more sinister group. Biography Reader first appeared in Fragment Four after the second trial. Sending a mass private message to all Mountaineers, Reader reached out to let recruits know that the Devoted were purposely keeping materials from them and planning to betray them at the endhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224. Reader returned again to share a document the Devoted had hidden from recruits, noting she couldn't forward an email Sacha drafted because the Devoted had "a couple savvy IT people who watch everything"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224/82. When recruits encountered at mission at The Cloisters, Reader met up with two recruits and provided them with a disk and some materials that were at the locationhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224/123. At the last minute, being paranoid of a betrayal, Sacha ordered Reader to go along with a partnerhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224/233. Believing Sacha still trusted her, Reader went ahead with the meeting, although she ended up being tailed by an operative from the Devoted, who took pictures of her betrayal. After the meeting at the Cloisters, Reader took better pictures using a stolen phonehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224/294 Once Reader realized the Devoted were aware of her status as a double agent, she escaped from the Devoted, stating she would "be under a rock, far away from here"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-three/226/95. Some time after the events of Fragment Four, Reader reached out to friends still within the Devoted, learning that the group had disbanded. She sent a message to Endri warning her that Sacha would most certainly never forget that the Mountaineers were responsible for her failure to connect with Brandonhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/readers-message-the-devoted-are-done-and-sachas-gone/280. Phase Four During The Day of Change, Reader popped in briefly to show her support, saying "I know next to nothing about magic, but I’m here for moral support. Go team 33http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-day-of-change/1509/23." Reader's Messages On October 16, 2016, Reader contacted several Mountaineers through private message on the Forum with the following note: Throughout the Mountaineer's unraveling of the puzzle that was Fragment Four, the Reader made contact a few times to share information that she had garnered from The Devoted or Sacha. October 22, 2016: October 23, 2016: Reader then appeared in the livestream at The Cloisters and provided the Mountaineers with materials that The Devoted had already found in the museum. After the meeting at the Cloisters, Reader posted the following message and picture as there was an issue with some of the images taken by the Mountaineers at the museum. The final message the Mountaineers received from Reader was on October 27, 2016: Please note: the messages and conversations with Reader would later become public, as they were essential to Fragment Four, and can be found here, here, and here on the Forum Gallery File:The Cloisters Mission File:D88da9aa6a5f8515ffbdba785754aaf105a8d6c5 1 375x500.JPG | A photograph taken by Reader Reader at Cloisters.JPG | A picture of Reader meeting with recruits References Category:Character